


Wings of Saturn

by YuriSensei



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dont worry MByleth is with Jeritza we going full circle bois, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THIS IS GOING TO BE GAY AS HELL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSensei/pseuds/YuriSensei
Summary: F!Byleth/Edelgard | Dimitri/Claude | M!Beleth/JeritzaThe first, the second, the third, and the lives that continued forth. Every reset, every path, every possibilities she had lived and tried.All their destinies interwined at the precipice of the others downfall. No matter what she did, it all had ended the same. When one dies, the other lives.Byleth only wanted for all of them to live a life without suffering but if becoming a monster will unite them...Then so be it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Wings of Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for Dragon Byleth but a Big Bad Dragon!Byleth? Sign me the fuck up.

**Prologue**

**Paths Carved in Blood**

When she awoke to the world. It was through the eyes of a child yet marked by the ideologies of the sins of humanity.

Innocent then, oh so innocent.

Her first run.

The first she had lived, it was through the blighted light of the snow. Cold like its namesake, dangerous for its ability to be beautiful yet monstrous underneath when needed.

Its tainted silver sin.

She followed them first because it was what they needed of her. Because it was what duty had called her for.

It was the first of the many. One's she had ended up regretting for the years to come.

The first death, the first pain, the first revelations of her name. Of what she was… it had pained her.

A searing ache of self-deprecation that yearned for a new start.

To undo the mistakes she had shed with the blood of those she had called her comrades.

So she seeked.

To look, and look, and look upon ways to avoid the chains of death binding the ones she wished not die by the brutalities and cruelties of fate.

The very machina that decided to weave their tales upon the endless cycle of a destined discordance.

And yet she could not find the answer.

And so Byleth Eisner made one instead from the cursed divinity that coursed through her veins.

Hoping to find the true end.

Hoping, and hoping.

It was the first time she turned back time. Under the freezing solstice of the broken future she had left behind.

Her second life.

A second chance.

It was a world dancing in the decadence of the cerulean lights of the moon. Of lion hearts roaring for honour but was paved in the blood of vengeance they tried to seek and wash their hands off of with the pretense of fragile jurisprudence.

She was naive then. Thinking that perhaps the world could have gone in a different path where the lions had no need to kill off friends for something so simple.

But war… War chooses no hero nor villains for its sordid tale. It was no fairytale ending. War is a tumultuous advocate that which uses the fragilities of man to its advantage to wreck havoc amongst others, all for a so called right of justice.

But what was justice when it was created from the blood you once called family?

She was naive then, so, so naive. 

And so she turned back time. The stone in heart once lighted with the purity of hopeful wishes turned into a constant reminder of her suffering.

It ached.

Once more, another run. 

Another chance to find the answer.

Another mark against her soul, ever so corrupting.

Searching, neverending.

The third life was a breath and a sigh.

She lived behind the arms of a tempestuous mistress, its fleeting hands caressed her skin like the wind, gentle and yet strong in its own right.

She swayed with it like the emerald grass of the lands she had once called home. Where deers would frolic and run amok, seeking their own places in the world that forced them into action. 

Innocent then, dragged into violence.

Any path, any road, any way.

And yet it all had ended up the same.

The only difference was the cowardice and betrayal she had felt but perhaps it was the way it was supposed to be and yet the mantle and burden of the role felt like a noose against her neck.

The peace achieved was tentative and compromised at best.

It was not enough.

No, never enough.

Once more she turned the cogs of time, the pain in her heart dulling, cracking, and yet agonising in a way that only the goddess in her dreams could understand and feel.

The fourth path.

Perhaps the last retry she could shoulder.

When her eyes opened to the new world, she was given a new choice to make. Yet her lungs filled with the sins of humanity breathing its poison into her broken soul.

Branding her.

So she watched the kings of the sky rain down its wrath.

Whose feathers were black like the night sky yearning for its righteous freedom. It longed to be free from its gilded cage and when it did, it brought about the change that humanity needed but refused out of the fear of the unknown.

Oh how the she watched the world be bathed in crimson.

Oh how she fell. Deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.

And yet, this change, this path was not enough still, to quench the thirst that plagued her heart. The soul that screamed for the world to give back what it stole.

She could not find the true answer still.

So instead of finding what she could not seek, she created it. That may perhaps the truth will find her instead and set her free… No.

So it may set all of them free from the fate that awaited them all.

Because she had learned. Time and time again, and so she made the choice. One that finally sealed her fate in this final stand.

To do good, one must become the greater evil to defeat the evil.

"Are you sure about this?" The woman on the throne never judged, only understood. Her whispered words, a gentle balm to her heated skin, her changing form.

"Yes."

A confirmation.

A nail upon her coffin.

The ending that she had taken with her own hands…

"...Know that I am always with you."

"As I, with you…"

Because she was the goddess, and the goddess was her.

Their sins against the world, one and the same.

So she turned and turned.

Till time itself had turned her.

Her final stand. Her final run. Her finality.

Byleth Eisner would become the greater evil.

She would become Fodlan's monster and unite the world against a common evil.

Till the last dredges of her life and the fallen divinity living inside of her shattered humanity.

She will unite them.

Even if it meant saying her last farewell.

"Take care of yourself, Beleth."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank LaserDragon's server for driving me back to writing again. Love ya guys lots. Go read their stories <3


End file.
